<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>今夜我爱你 by IamYounG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316724">今夜我爱你</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYounG/pseuds/IamYounG'>IamYounG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec 特别短篇故事 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Malec, 互攻互受, 性暗示, 限制级内容</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYounG/pseuds/IamYounG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>美剧《暗影猎人》Malec cp相关的番外小故事。<br/>火热？向- 甜蜜的巫师/猎人</p><p>此文翻译改编自我写的另一篇英文版Malec同人《Tonight I’m loving you》。<br/>已经经过尺度调节处理。你懂的，不解释（捂脸逃 ///）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec 特别短篇故事 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>今夜我爱你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608683">Tonight I'm loving you</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_YounG/pseuds/DNA">DNA (Mi_YounG)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus家的客厅里。</p><p>“真是平静又安逸的夜晚。”Magnus浅酌了一口鸡尾酒，感觉心情好极了。</p><p>Alec微微一笑，然后走向Magnus坐着的三人沙发那里。“是啊，今晚真的特别的安静。就连我的手机都没有响过呢！”</p><p>“那可真是一个好现象。我们应该要好好珍惜这种难得的时光才对。趁着休闲空档好好放松一下，在忙碌的工作生活中放缓脚步总是好的。”Magnus将他的鸡尾酒放到沙发旁的小桌子上。之后，Magnus坐直身体，直勾勾地盯着那已经坐到他身旁来的Alec。</p><p>“那么……现在我们该做些什么好呢？你今晚有没有什么节目计划？”Magnus俯身给了Alec一个轻柔的吻。</p><p>Alec的脸上露出迷人的笑意。“说真的，我并没有什么计划。那你呢？你有没有什么想法？如果有的话，欢迎你随时跟我分享。”</p><p>“嗯……这个嘛~”Magnus交叉着双手，尔后他轻轻地用指尖点了点自己的颧骨，皱着眉头，状似思考。</p><p>“怎么样？是不是已经有什么好建议了？”Alec再次开口问道。他细细地打量着Magnus的神情，脸上依旧挂着浅浅暖暖的笑容。Alec很清楚，此刻的Magnus说不定已经有想到什么不错的计划了。</p><p>“没错，我的确有个疯狂的想法。不过你知道的……我可不确定你是否会喜欢这么做……”Magnus的语气显得有些犹豫不决。</p><p>“那是什么啊？”Alec好奇地追问。“你究竟是想到了什么好活动？”</p><p>Magnus深吸了一口气后，便将身子挨近Alec。“你说……如果我们现在来做些运动的话，那样好不好？”他的声音有些沙哑低沉，听起来有种莫名的性感，这对Alec来说有着致命的吸引力。</p><p>Alec微微皱起眉头，困惑道：“……做运动吗？”他忍俊不住地胡乱思考，不明白为什么Magnus会突然有这么奇怪的想法。这难得空闲的夜晚，干嘛他会突然想要做什么运动呢？！</p><p>看穿Alec的心思，Magnus禁不住呵呵一笑。他自然是知道Alec现在联想到的，跟他所指的可是完全不一样的想法。</p><p>“Alexander，我此刻心里所想的，跟你脑海中所想像的，可是完全毫不相干的两回事呢！”Magnus发出爽朗的笑声，心情顿时大好。这会儿，Magnus又再次俯身靠近Alec，然后他就在Alec的耳际轻声细语地说了些什么。</p><p>只见Alec脸上的表情看起来更显困惑了。“你这话到底是什么意思呢？”</p><p>Alec傻不楞登地喃喃重复着Magnus刚才说的话，语调缓慢而怪异。“…什么叫做床上运动？你到底是在说什么？”</p><p>Magnus再也控制不住地放声大笑，久久无法停歇。“天啊！Alexander，你的思想可真是太过于单纯了！”</p><p>“……什么嘛？你到底是在说些什么啦？”Alec紧皱着眉头，实在想不透为什么Magnus要如此评价他。难不成他说错话了吗？可事实上，他是真的不太明白Magnus说的话的意思。</p><p>Magnus动作轻柔的抚摸着Alec的脸颊，总算放弃婉转的解说，反而开门见山的把话说清。“Alec，你还记不记得，我们俩第一次在一起过夜的那个晚上？那一天，你主动过来找我，还告诉我说你想和我发展到下一个阶段……就我们感情的另一个阶段……”</p><p>起初，Alec的表情仍然是困惑的。但是，过了一会儿后，Alec似乎也终于迟钝地联想到了某个接近事实的答案。就这样，Alec的脸色忽地变得斥血通红。</p><p>见状，Magnus笑得开怀，还不忘调皮地出声调侃道：“噢~看样子，你可终于想起什么了呢。”</p><p>Alec一言不发地尴尬抿着嘴唇。</p><p>“纯纯爱情的下一个阶段，那就是有着肌肤之亲的亲密阶段了。我们俩在一起的初夜……”</p><p>听到这里，Alec遏制不住地大声咳嗽。不知怎的，他感到自己的喉结发紧，就连喉咙都变得干涩不已。用力地不停深呼吸之后，Alec轻喘着气，弱弱问道：“你是认真的吗…？”</p><p>“听不太明白你的问题呢。你倒是说说看，我是在认真什么啊？”Magnus轻声反问。与此同时，Magnus不安分的手指开始在Alec的发丝间游走。接着，Magnus的指尖缓慢的下移，滑过Alec的颈项，最后停留在那线条分明的锁骨位置。Magnus的每一个动作都像是精心策划的一般，犹如是个通往疯狂夜间派对的邀请函。</p><p>Alec耸耸肩，开始感觉到他的肌肤表面冒起了鸡皮疙瘩，这让他觉得有些难耐的发热搔痒。Alec猛地吞了一口唾液，忍不住开始回想起自己与Magnus曾经一起共度的春宵时刻。</p><p>那一夜，可真是一个奇妙又美好的夜晚。Alec至今都依旧能清楚地记得每一个细节。他无法忘怀当时的魔法时刻，Magnus是如何引导他并让他从一个大男孩变成了一个真正的男人。每一个步骤，Magnus都耐心的仔细教导，还告知了他该如何做才能令他们享受其中的乐趣。此刻，那些限制级的初夜回忆画面，当时他与Magnus一起度过的时光，全部都在顷刻涌现进了Alec的脑海。</p><p>“Mag…Magnus…我……”Alec又连着咳了几声，清了清自己的嗓子后，才接着继续说道：“我是指……床上的运动……就我们现在……嗯……你是认真的吗？”问这个问题时，Alec的心跳加速，整个脑袋都被疯狂荒唐的画面给填满了。有种无法言喻的狂热情绪正燃烧着Alec的心，这让他险些负荷不来。</p><p>Magnus的视线固定在Alec的身上，他们两人用热切深情的眼神凝视着彼此，透着内心对彼此无条件的爱意。</p><p>紧接着，Magnus终于松口用迷人的嗓音，道：“自那一晚后，已经过了好长的一段时间了……说真的，我有点担心我会忘了那种感觉。不得不说，我开始有些想念你了，Alexander。我想要再次体验那种疯狂的感觉，我想要再次感受你的温度……”</p><p>Alec倒抽了一口凉气，脑袋顿时当机，完全被Magnus所说的话给怔慑住了。</p><p>“你难道不想要我吗？”Magnus调整了一下姿势，然后轻轻地将Alec推倒在长沙发上。这让Alec感到神经进入紧绷状态，只能呆愣地瞪大双眸。</p><p>“Mag…Magnus。”凝望着居高临下笑看着他的Magnus，Alec深吸了好几口气，努力地想要缓和自己狂跳的心脏。老实说，他还没有完全从与Magnus极具震撼的对话中回过神来。</p><p>“Alexander，机会一旦错过就没有了噢~”Magnus说。</p><p>理智之弦终于绷断，Alec省略思考的脱口而出。“我想要你。”<br/>Alec紧咬着嘴唇，心情紧张万分。</p><p>“那么我该怎么做呢？”Alec的语气有些犹豫。</p><p>Magnus微笑着回答道：“就深呼吸，然后尽量放松自己好了。”</p><p>“那之后呢？”Alec小心翼翼的发问。“其实我现在很紧张，我不确定自己应该怎么做。真的很抱歉，可是我……唔……”Alec未说完的话都被Magnus热情的吻给截断了。</p><p> </p><p>【短文完】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>